2050-2099 SFC
This page details the years 2050-2099 according to the timeline presented in the Spaceflight Chronology. 2050 In a little over half a century of extra-planetary travel, Earth people can be found throughout the Sol system, an accomplishment previous generations of Human pioneers would be proud of. The first Romulan colony efforts in the area of The Triangle begin. Most of these early settlements are later abandoned or destroyed during conflicts with the Klingons. ( }}) 2051 Interplanetary super-cargo carriers accelerate Solar trade and industry. 2052 After four years, transmission of the Warp Drive Principle is received on Earth. It causes a sensation and an intensive Warp Drive Studies Program is immediately set up. 2054 The ''Icarus'' returns from its historic journey. A UN mission is dispatched to Alpha Centauri to begin official recognition, discuss trade and exchange knowledge of each other's history. 2055 First generation warp drive ships are taking form on Earth drawing boards. Warp Drive Program results in first vessel to exceed speed of light. Chimpanzee along for the ride is safe and sound. 2056 Interplanetary high-speed ambulances improve survival rates of severely sick and injured in the solar system with quicker access to Earth-based medical facilities. 2057 100 years in space poll lists encountering life on Alpha Centauri, first men on the moon, and the Venus Terraforming Project as the three most significant events in history. Projections on the next 100 years in space refute the possibility of discovering non-humanoid intelligent races and cultures. 2058 Earth's first warp drive ship, the [[UNSS Bonaventure|UNSS Bonaventure]], undergoes testing; it proves to be the remarkable craft its designers had hoped it would be. 2059 Advanced Pluto Research Station opens. The Bonaventure begins Earth's warp drive era with a voyage to the star system Tau Ceti, 12 light-years from Earth. UN mission that left Earth in 2054 arrives at Alpha Centauri and official recognition begins. 2060 Industrial Space Ark concept proposed as a potential boon to space economy. The warp drive ship, UNSS Powell, journeys to Alpha Centauri and is hailed as a remarkable achievement. 2061 Solar Spacelines has special tourist flights to view Halley's Comet close-up. The return of the Powell brings Zefram Cochrane to Earth. He is accorded all the pomp and pageantry any native earth hero would receive. 2062 The Fundamental Declarations of the Martian colonies grants every inhabited region in the solar system local autonomy over their own affairs. Trade with our celestial neighbor begins in earnest with these first generation warp drive ships. 2063 A cultural exchange begins with Alpha Centauri. The ties of friendship and cooperation continue to strengthen. 2064 Rapid improvements in warp drive technology result in the advanced Verne-class ships. 2065 A disabled starship from the planet Vulcan is rescued by the Solar Fleet. After a brief Earth stay, we return the grateful crew to their home planet and begin diplomatic relations. 2066 :This reference date coincides with the later 2070s decade in the primary ''Star Trek timeline, around the year 2079.'' ;Reference stardate 0/66 : Earth's first warp drive ship, the Bonaventure, is unaccountably lost on its third mission. 2068 First Vulcan delegation is welcomed on Earth, as serious discussions of a space alliance begin. From the Pluto Research Station comes proof that we live in a pulsating universe. 2069 The 100th anniversary of man on the moon is celebrated at the museum built on the site of the first landing. 2070 Over a three-year period, ten Space Arks leave Earth never to return. Eventually, it is discovered that all life was lost on all but one of these ships. 2071 As an undeclared alliance of star systems continues to grow, commercial space lanes with convenient transfer points are set up to encourage trade. 2072 Earth publishes a detailed study regarding interstellar cooperation, which concludes with a call for an official alliance among Vulcan, Alpha Centauri and Earth. 2073 The Tellarites enter the territorial limits of the Solar System and claim it for themselves. This unusual incident is resolved peacefully as we gain a new friend and ally. 2074 Introduction of warp radio allows communication in weeks instead of years between nearby star systems. 2075 First small interstellar scouts enter service. Only a crew of four is required on these ships. 2076 First unmanned, computer-guided, interplanetary ships (cargo carriers) begin transporting raw materials and other freight. 2077 An unofficial meeting of diplomats convenes at Alpha Centauri to discuss the possibility of an alliance. Attending are the representatives of Vulcan, Andor, Tellar, Earth as well as the host planet. 2078 The warp drive starship enters service. This becomes the last entirely Earth-built major ship series. 2079 Through information supplied by the Tellarites, we visit the Rigel trading planet with a cargo ship filled with a wide range of goods; we soon find out our electronics and space metals are more advanced than many. 2080 Cosmos-series of stellar survey ships begin research into nearby stars. 2081 Agreement with Alpha Centauri and Vulcan allows Earth to launch its Milky Way-series probes from those locations. 2082 First call for a "United Federation" does not win approval from potential participants. 2083 First Earth-alien starship crews reflect our increasing interaction with alien cultures. 2084 Edison-class research ships begin gathering new information on antimatter in the interstellar void. 2085 "Pluto Plague" kills 200 Earth and Alpha Centaurian scientists at the Pluto Research Base. 2087 :This reference date coincides with the late 2150s and early 2160s decade in the primary ''Star Trek timeline.'' ; reference stardate 0/8706.06 : The United Federation of Planets is incorporated at the first Babel Interplanetary Conference. Among its many goals are combined galactic exploration and increased security for all member planets. ( ) ; stardate 0/87 : Stardates adopted as Federation's principal interstellar time system. ; stardate 0/87 : Harmon Axelrod becomes Federation President. ( ) 2088 UFP census indicates Earth has a population of ten billion, with over eight million Terrans residing in space. 2089 Space buoys deployed to improve navigation and security within Federation boundaries. Tragic space war games accident results in speeding up the chartering of the UFP's proposed academy. 2090 UFP Patent Office set up to provide scientists, engineers and inventors of all member planets galactic protection for their work. 2091 Bone-setting laser perfected. Star Fleet Academy opens with a class of 300 students. 2092 The USS Muleskinner, an ore carrier, is spacejacked by pirates. Later, it is discovered this was the first Romulan criminal act against the UFP. As a result of this crime, appropriations earmarked for Starfleet increase greatly. 2093 Originating from an Earth-inspired design, the Horizon-class, the first UFP-built ships, enter service. 2094 Delta VII outpost destroyed by space pirates. Years later, it is discovered this was another Romulan criminal act. 2095 Born: Edward Abramson, brilliant physicist and developer of transtater physics. The Starbase program begins operations with the opening of Base I. 2096 The USF Arrow-class starfighter enters service in the Advance Scout Fleet of Starbase defense capability. 2097 First spacefaring hospital ships on call in UFP charter member star systems. [[USS Archon (NCC-189)|USS Archon]] is lost on an exploration mission near the Beta III star system. 2098 Increased Starfleet construction program brings forth the Manta-class "Space Tank." This small, yet powerful vessel has a tremendous offensive capability. Small-scale Student Exchange Program begins among several UFP members. Emanuel Tagore, the first Federation ambassador to the Klingon Empire, is born. (novel The Final Reflection). 2099 In the worst "pirating" incident yet, the transport Diana is plundered of its cargo and 500 passengers are killed. Connections Category:Timeline